Dreams of a burning castle
by metriodprime4andknuckles
Summary: Hello, here's a snippet of an incomplete story that I've been working on Feel free to let me know what you think in the review section, i would love to hear your comments so i could go back and fix my mistakes Thank you


Dreams of a burning castle

Gabe Avila

Chapter 1

She had dreamed the world, and it was burning before her very eyes.

She was inert, caught inside of her nightmare that she could not escape from. She couldn't feel the terror she had undergone, neither could she feel the humidity of the remains of her kingdom left in ruins. Flames scorching through the whole kingdom, unable to hear the cries of all of the people stuck inside the kingdom as she had opened her eyes to that terrifying vision.

"Sarah!"

"Sarah!"

"Sarah!"

"Sarah! Hurry up and get on!" a man had shouted

She had no idea who he was and where the hell he had came from. But it was her only call for rescue. Her vision had been blinded by a sudden wall of flame and a demonic and hellish face from the flame as it jumped in front of her face.

Sarah had awakened from her nightmare

She risen from her bed suddenly, her heart trembling with panic and heavy breathing as she had soon began to cry in terror. Her nightmare had got the best of her, Her whimpers got the attention of her mother as she had responded to her cry of help. Sarah's mother had rushed onto her bed and covered her arms around Sarah to comfort her. Sarahs tears of terror had streamed onto her mother's shoulder, she couldn't stop snivelling and crying.

"No, no no, Baby please, It's okay my dear, It's okay" Sarah's mother said somberly. She had repeated herself as Sarah still cried in her arms. Slowly becoming sad whimpers, Sarah had eventually calmed down for which her tears had stopped streaming down her morose looking face. Her mother pushed Sarahs head to her vision,

"Baby, what happened" Mother said concernedly

"I..i..i...i" Sarah had stuttered

"Sweetie" Mother said, Sarah faced at her mother "Breath" Mother took deep long, relaxing breaths as Sarah followed along.

"Okay, now speak slowly"

"I..I I had a nightmare" Sarah said

"Awee, sweetie" Mother said in an empathetic tone, She gave into another hug, Sarah brought her arms up and grasped her back firmly. Mother wanted to tell her what was her nightmare but didn't want to, she thought sarah would get emotional again and so would herself depending on how scary the dream was.

"Baby, listen to me" Mother said as she let go of Sarah. "Repeat after me"

"I am a strong, brave and courageous girl"

"I am a strong, brave and courageous girl" Sarah repeated

"Whether it's in my mind or in this cruel world"

"Whether it's in my mind or in this cruel world'

"I can and will always be strong enough to face my fears and problems"

"I can and will always be strong enough to face my fears and problems"

"That's my girl" Mother said whole heartedly

"Goodnight sweetie" Mother lifted herself up the bed and walked to the door.  
"Mama, wait!" Sarah said, Mother looked back at her,

"Can you sleep with me please?" she said. Mother tittered happily "Of course sweetie" Mother said, she walked back to Sarah's bed as she scooched over for her to make room, Sarah snuggled her mother as she snuggled back and both shut their eyes with smiles on both faces.

"Mama" Sarah said

"Yes baby" mother said

"Is it annoying that i always wake you up when i have a nightmare"

"Noo, baby, of course it isn't, if i didn't care for you then i wouldn't be here for you after all of those times you were screaming in horror, I understand you have night terrors and i will always be here for you because i love you so so so soo much, your the best thing in my life, along with your father"

"Thank you mama"

"*giggles* No problem baby"

"Why doesn't papa take care of me"

"He does take care of you, that man works his behind off so much just to have a roof over our head, have a full stomach on you every dinner. He can't always comfort your nightmares cause he works all night, he loves you as much as i do"

"Okay"

"Your father and i love you more than anything and anyone in this world"

"*sniffle* Thank you mama"

"Aww baby don't cry"

"I'm not crying, i'm just so lucky to have amazing parents like you and papa"

"*sniffle* Thank you baby"

They both got heavy eyed and tired

"I love you mama" Sarah said

"I love you too baby" Mother said back

The rays of the moons had struck the kingdom that Sarah, Mother and the rest of the fellow people had lived peacefully, dark and inky blue skies covered the view as a blanket, no sound was detectable except the stray dogs and rodents squirting onto the walkways of the streets, looking for leftover food from the many food stalls as there legs scraped through the cobblestone floor and owls hooting from far away.

Chapter 2

The sun had already climbed it's up the mountains of the horizon, already spraying it's morning sunrise into the kingdom of `Solstafir. The workers of men, women and young adults were fueled by the sun morning energy to continue on with their day jobs. The children were wandering around with either close friends or siblings and young teens gossiping about some vain drama.

Sarah wasn't like any of those younglings, she wasn't at all shy, she just waits for other people to start talking to her instead of making the first move. She had a gentle, moderately quiet speaking voice, long, thick and open waved hair, wore brown rag like villagers clothes just like everybody else in the kingdom, she was skinny but beautiful to both of her loving parents. Sarah was sitting in the dining table with a local psychiatrist, Sarah's mother and father were leering away from where they could see and hear both them talking.

"Now Sarah" The psychiatrist said "Your mother had given me the latest scoop that you had a panic attack, would you say?"

"Yes, sir" Sarah said formally "Did your mother and/or father bash into your room to come and comfort you and calm you down?"

"Well..hehe, i wouldn't say bashed my door out, but my mother did come in my room and she did comfort me"

"Haha, that was figure of speech youngling" Chuckled the psychiatrist

"What did she do to comfort you?"

"She pretty much told me it's ok and i told her to sleep in bed with me so i won't feel alone"

"Now, Sarah, don'tcha think you're too old to sleep with your mother"

"But.. i was panicking, i couldn't control my fear when i had that, terrible dream"

"Ok Sarah, i completely understand"

"Now then, to then 20 dollar question, what made you have your panic attack?"

"I woke up from a nightmare"

"Would you like to tell me you nightmare?"

"Well." Sarah held a small and quick discussion in her mind whether she should tell him or not

"I dreamed about a burning castle and it was the castle in this kingdom" Sarah said nervously. The psychiatrist's eyes targeted to Sarah, his hands had froze from rubbing against each other "Sarah" He said slightly mournfully "What made you dream about such a horrific thing like that"

"I don't know" Sarah responded

The psychiatrist sat still for a quick yet long second "I see" He said

"Now, i know we cannot control the dreams we have, but we cannot let these nightmares control how we see the world, Okay?

"Okay" Sarah responded. The psychiatrist stood up from his chair and fixed his formal, ragg like pants. "Your daughter's A-okay" The psychiatrist spoke out "Thank you very much" said Sarah's mother, he walked walked out from the door with the silence in the house returning. They had returned to their usual positions, Sarah's mother and father at the living room together as they chatted about their own business. Sarah came into the living room stiff like "Can i go outside please?" Sarah asked "Go ahead" jinxed Sarah's mother and father. Sarah skipped to the door. "Stay safe honey" Father raised out "Okay" Sarah raised out too and swung the door close.

Sarahs ears were bursted by the loud chanting from the sorts of people. The people were alive with activity and so were the young ones. She strolled along, gazing around her sight, occasionally skipping out of people's way. They were all busy, some were selling goods, or food from a stand, some of them were entertaining the crowd around them by juggling 7 mugs and the kids were playing hackey sack with each other. No one said hi to Sarah, not that they didn't like her, they just just don't know her. It's awkward to say hi to a random person. Sarahs wandering had soon transformed into a daydream while she was strolling around. Not a "i really want his boy to fall in love with me parallel universe" kind of crap. She was a very imaginative and ingenuitive. She day dreamed alot, no one could really tell if she was in her own fantasy world, not even her own parents. Her own world of a flying land tortoise with a city on its back fascinated her. She could have written a whole poem about wishing how amazing it would be.

Sarah wasn't always about the sunshine and rainbows kind of "reality" Her parents had always told her the reality of this world. The world was filled with many extraordinary things, but a life with infinite happiness is the fakest life in existence. Sarah had felt a sudden interruption from her daydream as horses came stampeded right past her. The knights of the kingdom were on their horses in groups of 'who knows how many of them' The rest of the village people had made room for the knights, none of them knew what duty they had just finished. For a quick but steadily second she took a glance of a disheveled man inside a jail carriage being pulled by the knights on horses. The look on the man's face seemed so unremorseful, rageful, everything about the man she had took a quick glance at seemed so unfitting for her.

The river of knights came to a short end and people waiting from 2 sides separate from each other came to each others ways continuing with their days. Sarah didn't think to much about the man.

Hours had passed, Sarah had returned home. She had day dreamed through the whole time she was out staring out onto the vast unexplored blanket of land that she had wished to visit just once in her life as she was sitting thoughtfully in the entrance opening bridge of the kingdom.

"Welcome home sweetie" Sarah's father said welcomingly

"Hi father" replied Sarah going up to her bedroom to sit on her bed and imagine. Sarah loved to imagine, it seems very unlikely and odd in Sarah's day and age, but once in a full moon, there the extraordinary people that do exist, it takes exploration to find them. She had lied down in her bed in her brown ragg-like clothes she wears everyday, whether day or night. She started uptop of the blank roof constructed of sturdy wood to keep itself from collapsing as many ideas had raced through her mind, mostly fantasies. Her powerful noggin saw her fantasies race around the room. From knights jumping from her shelves to another, a majestic whale swimming among the air to more stuff that not even herself could explain. All of these thoughts had her question herself. "Should i make my fantasies into fictional reality?" Sarah questioned

"Baaggh, i shouldn't, i can't even put my own thoughts onto a single line of lined paper, who would even read them? No one, exactly"

Sarah didn't let that go onto her own head, she loved to dream and fantasize because this world is too ugly to even think about


End file.
